soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsume Rukukama
Natsume Rukukama (ロクカマ 夏目) is the main protagonist of Danganronpa 7: Generation Hope. His knowledge in all forms of history gained him the title of the Ultimate Historian (超高校級の「歴史家」''chō kōkō kyū no "reikishiya"; ''lit. Super High School Level Historian). Though in Chapter 9, it is discovered that he is the descendant of the founder of Hope's Peak Academy, Izuru Kamukura, and he is made the Ultimate Hope of Harmony. He along with the other survivors and the other Ultimate Hopes escape the space station after defeating Umihebi Ikushima, the "Original Despair". Natsume also has an adoptive name, "Juzo Yukizome" (雪染 十三). At the end of the eighth chapter, he is nearly killed by Umihebi via injecting poison in his neck and his body is discovered. Natsume is revived by the Ultimate Hopes as he had taken a medicine that halts the poison. He is also a "Mirage" in Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR. Appearance Natsume is the the youngest protagonist in the main series as well as the shortest up to date. He is 15 years old with olive skin, trimmed pale gray hair with bangs above his right eye, a single mole under his left eye and central heterochromic pale pink and light blue eyes. Natsume is dressed loosely formal with a dark grey suit, mulberry dress shirt with cuffs and a navy blue tie with the Japanese word for "Future" on it. In the NE-0 Danganronpa, Natsume has aged 13 years and heir to the position of New Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster. He is now 27 and much taller than his debut appearance. His bangs are brushed back and his skin has slightly darkened. Natsume reverts to his debut age in Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR. The only difference is that his eyes are mysteriously separate colors, his left eye pale pink and his right eye light blue. Personality History The Tragedy It could be inferred throughout the story of DR7 that Natsume was born only a few years before The Tragedy. As a toddler, he was separated from his parents and was to be raised into Ultimate Despair. But he was rescued by the Future Foundation and was taken to a facility. The Future Foundation was unable to locate Natsume's parents, but no one could find leads if they were killed or in hiding. Because Natsume's DNA was classified as "complicated", Kyosuke Munakata hid him away and raised him as his adoptive son. Kyosuke kept Natsume a secret from the rest of the Branch leaders, including President Kazuo Tengan. During the "Final" Killing Game, Natsume was heavily concerned about his adoptive father, but had hope that he would be alright. After Kyosuke returned, he let Natsume go to public school under the name "Juzo Yukizome", a sign of affection to Kyosuke's fallen friends. He was the top of his class when it came to social studies, mythology, history and religions, so much that the subjects were dropped from his schedule. Natsume was then given different books from Kyosuke on the subjects every birthday and holiday to make up for the loss of the class. When Natsume became 14, Makoto Naegi suggested letting him enroll in New Hope's Peak Academy. Kyosuke was hesitant at first, but after being assured Natsume's safety, he approved it. Natsume waited until he was 15 to attend the Academy and was given a dagger by Kyosuke for defense, but he was kidnapped by Umihebi Ikushima before he reached his new school, along with 23 other new students. Stellar Life of Mutual Killing Prologue Natsume wakes up in a space pod in a metal room. After escaping his confinement, he comes across 23 more students, which are his classmates of the 89th class. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Epilogue Spin-Offs/Post-''Danganronpa'' NE-0 Danganronpa Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR Relationships Kyosuke Munakata Natsume was adopted by Kyosuke after his DNA was found to not have a match and his parents were not found. Kyosuke had hidden Natsume away as he was raising him and never told anyone about his existence under his care. At first, Natsume referred to him as "Mr. Munakata" in their first two years. Before the meeting that would transcend into the "Final" Killing Game, Kyosuke had Natsume promise to call him something other than "Mr. Munakata" when he returned, much to the child's surprise. Natsume was very worried about his adoptive father when he wasn't returning, but had hope that he was alright. He was very shocked when he came back with his right eye gone, but overall relieved to see he was alive and called him "father", to which Kyosuke smiles. As seen in the secret episode, Natsume looked up to Kyosuke and saw him as an affectionate adoptive father. Mayu Jundo Natsume has been forced into the relationship with Mayu Jundo after the announcement of the killing game. Although he finds her a bit scary, he is willing to tolerate her so that she doesn't snap and commit a murder. The two share a one sided relationship throughout most of their captivity in the space station, with Mayu trying to win his love through many means. Natsume treats her as a companion "who likes to keep an eye on him", but nothing hinting to romance. Because of how close Mayu wishes to be to him however, he is comfortable with telling her his problems and worries time to time. He does however get mad at her for drugging him in the seventh chapter to seduce him and Natsume tried to avoid her for most of the chapter. He was very uncomfortable when she snuck into his room again, but he asked for her statement when Gorou was killed. Natsume claims that Mayu killed Gorou as she was the only one that could've gotten into his room and steal his dagger. However, after it's revealed that Gorou committed suicide to protect the students from the deadly injections, he feels guilty for blaming Mayu and willingly became her official boyfriend. Throughout the following chapter, Natsume has shown to truly reciprocate Mayu's affections, but he tells her when he needs a bit of space. other Ultimate Hopes Natsume has shown to be familiar with the Ultimate Hopes before the Final Killing Game. Fuyu Orimoto Mamori Minamoto Quotes Stats/Abilities Knowledge of History and Sociology With the title of the Ultimate Historian, Natsume is very knowledgeable about the history of the world and mythologies. He also has taken studies in sociology and anthropology, as the topics tie into history. Long Term Memory A factor to his intelligence in history is his impressive memory. Even at a young age, Natsume developed faster than children his age and could remember the smallest details of descriptions. His memory helps him stay calm even when situations get underhand and compensate with others. The long term memory is apparently an inherited trait from his family tree. Hope of Harmony As the descendant of Izuru Kamukura, Natsume inherited the Hope of Harmony, in which makes him a strong willed peacemaker with those around him. By account of Kyosuke's research on the Hope of Harmony, it is the root of Natsume's interest in history. Tokyo Mirage Sessions #DR Natsume is the "Mirage" of Mamori Minamoto. Trivia * "Natsume" means "summer eye". *His last name spelled in English, "Rukukama", uses the same letters as "Kamukura", his lineage. *He is the first participant to survive a murder attempt from the mastermind. **Natsume is the second victim of the lethal poison to survive, the first being Kyoko Kirigiri in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Future arc. *Natsume is voiced by Lucien Dodge in the English sub. Category:DR7: Generation Hope Category:DR7 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Protagonists Category:Class 89